Power Impersonate
by crazycookBekah
Summary: Bella starts to acquire powers at a young age. With many terrible occurences in her young life she moves to Forks. What happens when she meets the Cullens? Who will she fall for? What will she achieve with her powers?
1. Chapter 1

**Power Impersonate**

I am plain, that is what has always been said about me but they don't know the real me. I want to be plain, i want to be ignorable, so i am. I wish it and i am. It is how it has always been for as long as i can remember.

My name is Bella Swan; i lived in Phoenix Arizona with my mother and Phil. They thought i was normal too, but what did they know. My mother, hair brained as she is, never notices much. I have fended for myself since i was small, i didn't mind i always knew more than i appeared to know and i wanted it that way. I did not like relying on another.

I learnt the hard way to keep what i _know_ to myself, what i _am_ to myself. On my fifth birthday my teacher took me to a councillor as i said something unbelievable, I saw her death, all of it, nothing removed, it was gory and too much for me to stand at the time. No-one believed me, and two weeks later she was hit by a truck. All the students knew what i had predicted and said i _made _it happen, that i _wanted _it to happen. Since that day i have had no friends and i always kept my visions to myself. This was my first gift, though it did not seem like it at the time, it seemed more like a curse, to watch someone's death at the age of five.

My abilities increased over time, every year on my birthday i gained a new ability. When i was six i learnt that i could change the way i looked, shape shifting, it helped to avoid the bullies in the corridors, they did not recognise me. I did not use my ability to look prettier, it was no use, it would not help me gain friends. I was bullied since the prediction of my teacher's death, i was a freak to them, and maybe they thought I was dangerous or they would die if they were in contact with me. I continued to see deaths but no longer tried to stop them, there was nothing that i could do. I was quiet to begin with but now i hardly spoke. I worked hard but my skills were never shown for fear of standing out any further. My grades would have been outstanding but they were just average.

When i was seven i learnt to change into animals and found a love for the great outdoors, i became a recluse, always outside, but my mother never noticed me anyway so it did not worry anyone much, i was alone in the world. My favourite form was of a white wolf. I had long silky white fur and glowing blue eyes that struck fear into anyone who came near me while in this form. However white wolves were not native to Arizona, so it was dangerous to use this form too often. I tended to take the form of a bird, as it allowed me the freedom i did not have a school, or a squirrel, as the family community in the forest around my house offered me comfort and love that i was not offered by my own mother. I loved to scamper around the trees; my friends in the forest would always be there for me, i would never be a freak to them.

When i was eight my hearing heightened, i could hear through walls, ceilings, even things happening down the street. This was extremely helpful as my mother started drinking heavily after Phil left and took out any upset on me; she blamed me for his leaving. She believed that it was my fault that he left, that he did not want a woman with a child. The truth was he had fallen in love with a woman on the women's baseball team that he coached, and had gone to travel with her and the team. I had liked Phil, but i grew to resent his leaving as mother started to hit me when she came back from the pub drunk. This is when i realised that she did not love me and came to believe that no-one ever would. From then on i always called_ her _Renee, never mother or mum. She did not notice, but it made me feel better, like i had got one over on her.

When i was nine i could speak, write and understand any language. Our new neighbour was Chinese and i enjoyed speaking to him, he had many stories to tell of China and would often tell me a bedtime story before i headed back to my own home for the night. I trusted him, he knew i could speak Chinese but would never tell anyone as he was mentally unstable. Unfortunately he started to see Renee as a threat when he saw her hit me once, his condition led to him killing her, it was gruesome and there was nothing i could do, so that day i played in the forest in my wolf form for comfort and to distract myself from what i knew was happening. When she died i was sent to live with my father Charlie in Forks, Washington. He insisted that i called him _Daddy_, but even at my young age i would go no further that calling him dad and even then i called him Charlie behind his back. I loved Forks, everything was so green and there was so much space, but Charlie was very protective and i could not go out as much in my animal forms for fear of discovery and punishment.

When i was ten i lost any clumsiness i had and gained agility, speed, the knowledge of martial arts and other fighting skills, including weaponry. At this age i was allowed to wander Forks alone, i was deemed _old _enough and _wise_ enough. So i trained everyday no matter the weather. I taught myself every martial art, how to use a sword (with a wooden stick, swords were hard to come by at my age) and how to shoot a gun, i snuck out at night with Charlie's (he was/is Chief of Police). I am skilled in all but there were many accidents during my training and i had to use my shape shifting abilities to hide any wounds. I knew something would come and i would have to protect myself from it.

When i was eleven a man came to me, he told me that i was ready to gain the knowledge of why i had these abilities. He was tall with dark hair and bottomless, undeterminable coloured eyes, he had a mysterious, powerful air. His name was Dula. He had a visible aura, he was neither beautiful nor ugly there was only power. He granted me the knowledge of all the creatures in our world (unknown to human kind), their weaknesses, and their strengths and for a year he taught me to use my skills. My fighting skills specifically as you can never be perfect unless you have faced an opponent. He also taught me to hone my hearing and to focus my shape-shifting abilities on others and on objects, this way i could hide things of importance. When i was perfect with all my gifts he left until my next birthday.

When i was twelve he asked me what i wanted most in the world. I wanted to find a friend as i had been lacking in that department for a long while, i never knew how much it could impact on my future but would not know this for years to come. He gave me a sword. It had a green swirling precious stone handle and a silver blade of a metal i had never encountered anywhere else and never would, it was invisible to everyone but me except in a battle situation. Also he gave me a selection of other weapons, none as intricate as the sword, for my own use. He said that next year he would return to see my improvements and give me my next gift.

When i was thirteen i could read minds, any mind animal and human, no limits and protect my own and others from intrusion. I heard many interesting things, things that i wasn't meant to hear and things i wished that i would never have heard. Many hours were spent with severe headaches as Dula taught me to control my mind reading to stop unwanted thoughts, but eventually i got there. He left until the next year.

When i was fourteen i grew, grew to be beautiful, but i hid this, the attention from my younger years was enough to put me off showing my abilities. I knew that bad things could happen and my own insecurities would not allow me to be put in the spotlight. But it was not hard to hide this new found beauty, i had gained control over my shape shifting abilities years ago. I did not understand why i became so beautiful all my other gifts had a purpose, on one occasion i asked Dula why, he replied that one day i would understand when i was older. It was frustrating to say the least and the only time i have ever shouted at him. I asked him to take it back but he refused.

When i was fifteen i grew more beautiful with age, though it was still hidden, and i learnt that i could heal after falling down the stairs and breaking my arm. It was agonising and as i held my arm, i wished to myself that it would heal and it did. A golden glow originated from my hand and spread out along the injury, healing quickly and painlessly. I taught myself to heal others by healing the animals inside the forest. This was my easiest gift to accept as i am a naturally compassionate person and could not bear to see another living creature in pain.

When i was sixteen i was given my final gift, the powers of other creatures, i could hide among them or act human, they would never know. It would keep me safe from vampires, werewolves, veelas, witches, wizards and all the other creatures. By this time i was the smartest in the school (but no-one would know), the most beautiful (i was too shy and scared to let it show) and the most powerful (which one day everyone would know).

Other that learning to deal with my new gifts, life in Forks is rather normal and repetitive with no friends, but i am content with my lot but never truly happy.

Everything is soon to change. I don't know how, but i have a feeling, an undeniable feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day back a Forks high school. Joy of joys.

I have decided that this year i am going to gradually let my real form show, partly from my own choice but also as my control on that particular power is slipping due to me never using my true form (don't ask why it just is). You may ask why i have had this sudden change of heart; it is because i made a friend. He is going to be a werewolf, his name is Embry. I met him when Charlie dragged me down to La Push for a barbeque with his friend and his friend's son Jacob (Charlie has been trying to make us be friends for years, but i think he is really arrogant). Embry was at the barbeque too, he is _'friends' _with Jacob, note the sarcasm. In our mutual hate of Jacob we bonded over the masses of food. Since that day, a month ago, i have seen him every day and our friendship has grown. He knows what i am and does not think bad of me for it. I also explained to him about becoming a werewolf, i have helped him through it. He sees me for who i am and so now i am no longer afraid to show it to the world. He is my first friend and he has changed be so much, for the better, in only one month.

Looking into my new wardrobe, a gift from Charlie for my 16th birthday, i start to panic. I don't know what to wear! Frantically i dig through my dirty laundry searching for my phone which is still in the pocket of yesterdays outfit. Relief, i found it. I speed dial '1'. "Embry HELP. I can't choose what to wear. I am going to go in sweatpants." I cried, starting to hyperventilate.

"Bella, calm down. I have sorted it."Embry stated calmly, "Your wardrobe is divided into outfits from left to right. It is easy all you have to worry about is putting it on, doing your hair and makeup. You can do it." Explained Embry in exasperation. I heard the dial tone ring as he hung up on me and was not offended, we never said goodbye, and we both agreed that it was tempting fate. You can't know what will happen in the future, better to be safe than sorry.

Now calm, i selected the first outfit. A pink and black silk floral corset, with ruffles down the front and a pair of black short shorts, with a pink beaded necklace, flower earrings and towering stilettos. I buckled my stilettos and stood up with ease despite their intimidating height. The outfit fit perfectly with my newly styled short chocolate hair. This summer i had cut it, now it reached half way down my neck in a choppy bob. Every morning i straighten it, though it is a chore. It is an edgy look and emphasizes my high cheekbones. Making me even more beautiful. My long legs look endless and draw constant attention from males _and _females infuriating Charlie, as he still sees me as a little girl. I put on some light makeup and some pink gloss and slide down the banisters and grab my pre-packed pink leather handbag of the hook by the door. As i climb onto my Harley, a gift from Embry, my dad shouts to me hurriedly "Don't slide on the banisters and be careful on that bike."

I feel all eyes on me and hear all thoughts on me as i roar into the parking lot. Climbing off my bike, boys rush to help me with me, it is disgusting, i don't need any help, i have been fine on my own for years. I glare. They all pause and turn away. Except one. Mike. I used to fancy him, with his messy blonde hair, that was until he called me a desperate whore. I nearly killed him, i would have but Dula was with me at the time and stopped me. He hasn't recognised me yet, he was always a bit slow. After putting away my helmet i spin around and look him in the eyes. The only recognisable part of me, my eyes, plain at first glance, but when you look deeper the swirl like a storm, free and untamed. It clicks.

"Bella", he stammers "Wow". I sneer at him and he blushes like a school girl. I say as much to him and the rest of the school sniggers at his misfortune. He glowers at me and storms off in embarrassment. I ignore the rest of the school who still surround me and my bike, and push through the crowd. Even they have not noticed what should have been big news in this small town, new students.

I enter first lesson as the bell rings and take a seat in the far back corner, alone. Calculus is first. I find this subject the hardest and always take in depth notes to revise from, as i have no friends to help me. The last stragglers dawdle into the room and take their time in choosing a seat whilst Mr Hollings taps his foot, impatient to start. Today we are doing statistics, not too difficult, once you have the basics it is just applying the knowledge to situations.

I am just getting started on one of the more difficult problems, when a steady rhythmic knock sounds at the door; this surprises me as i heard no footsteps approaching and can hear no heart beat outside. Suddenly i am on edge; there was only one thing that it could be vampire. But why would a vampire knock, or be in a school in the first place? During the moments in my panicked state they entered the room; they are beautiful, as beautiful as me with golden eyes indicating their _vegetarian _diet. There are two girls, one statuesque, blonde, like a model and the other in contrast, petit, ebony haired and pixie like. Mr Hollings makes them introduce themselves to the class whilst staring at them, almost drooling; the blonde is called Rosalie Hale and the pixie, Alice Cullen. Rosalie saunters to a spare seat in the middle of the room and Alice skips towards the only spare seat, next to me. I sigh and block my scent, realising that if i had to be in school with them they will eventually figure out that i a not exactly normal, i may as well make it easy for them. She looks at me shocked and puzzled. I want to know what she is thinking.

"_I can't smell her. I could, then suddenly i couldn't. Does she know what we are?" _She looks me in the eyes as though looking for an answer and i nod in reply. In that moment i thought she would faint she looks so shocked, i laugh quietly then carry on with my work, knowing that now was not the time for the talk we need to have.

The bell rings shrilly, hurting my sensitive ears, causing myself, Alice and Rosalie to wince. As i walk out the doors i murmur to Alice "I will talk to you at lunch", then walk off at a slightly faster than normal pace.

To work of the adrenaline filling me, from the shock arrival of the vampires, i am running. Embry joins me the moment he is able and we run, we only have minutes before i have to be back for second class, but we still run. With each pounce i feel a little of my nervousness leave me and i relax. I hear the bell ringing in the distance, so i sprint back to school.

I am in so much trouble! I am late for biology. Mrs Bini will be furious she has always been strict and she disapproves of revealing clothing. I walk into class trying to act casual, i am late so everyone turns and stares, i see a few people laughing and i wonder why. I head to the only free seat. Why oh why does fate hate me, ANOTHER VAMPIRE! This time it is a male with short brown hair and extremely strong looking. He turns to me as i sit down and introduces himself. His name is Emmett Cullen. He is laughing under his breath as he turns away, a human would not have heard it but i did, and angrily demanded in a whisper "What the HELL is so funny?"

He sniggered in reply "You have a bush in your hair!"

"CRAP!" a lot too loudly, embarrassed as i knew that by lunchtime there would be rumours about me making out in bushes with a boy, who will vary depending on who you speak to.

"Did you have something to add Isabella?" Mrs Bini asked with an edge to her voice and emphasising the ISA in my name, she hates nicknames.

"No Mrs B ..." I started.

Emmett cut in with a perfectly innocent look, completely out of place, on his face "It was my fault i knocked all her things on the floor." That was when i noticed that the contents of my pencil case were on the floor. When did that happen? I will have to be more observant.

"Well then you can both leave the room, Isabella for your atrocious language and Emmett, i don't care if it is your first day, disrupting the class is forbidden. You both have detention after school." Mrs Bini spat at us.

We hurriedly left the room, eager to go before we got into more trouble. Emmett grabs my arm, gently by vampire standards, and drags me outside into the forest where we start giggling helplessly. When we finally calm down we lie in the shade together perfectly content, though we barely know each other. I turn on my side and study him, he is insanely beautiful, i can only imagine (for now) what he would look like sparkling in the sunlight. Unconsciously i reach out my hand and trace his face, memorising him.

Suddenly he jolts up, holding my arm into the light. It has a large purple hand sized bruise on it. Emmett looks insanely guilty and i assure him that it is no problem and automatically heal it, a golden glow surrounds the bruise and it fades immediately. I then realise my mistake. I HEALED in front of Emmett, i should be worried however i am not, i feel like he _should _know my gifts.

"Bella ..." he starts, trailing off. Starting again, awestruck "What was that?"

I don't know how to even start explaining. So i stay quiet. I can feel his worry, it has been minutes and i still have not spoken. He tilts my head up gently and looks into my eyes, he sees my worry and panic and draws me into a hug.

"Bells", no one has ever called me this before, it gives me a warm feeling, "If you don't want to tell me then i can wait, but i want to know all about you. You intrigue me in a way no one has before. When you are ready, come to me." He hugged me to him for a second, then he was gone, the ghost of his touch and his scent the only indication that he was there at all. I have a lot to think about, but it can wait the next lesson is starting.


	3. AN: SO SORRY

A/N: I apologise for not updating but i have been very busy and have little inspiration. The story is coming but it won't be updated frequently because i want to make it a really good story so will only write when i have inspiration. Thank you to all my reviewers, i'm so sorry but i won't be updating any time soon. Xxxx Luv Rebekah.

p.s. don't flame me for this, i honestly don't have the time.


	4. Chapter 3 and AN

I am heading to my 3rd lesson, German, i know that I'm going to be late.

Sauntering into the classroom, i approach the desk with an apology on my lips. The new teacher has not seen me enter. I clear my throat and he looks up, a wide grin contorting his features into a grotesque imitation of happiness, maybe i'm over-reacting, he could just be overexcited. His messy black hair flops over his eye as he bounds from his seat, almost desperately searching for my hand to shake. He shakes me hand up and down, it feels like he is trying to dislocate my shoulder. He introduces himself, all the while pumping my hand up and down frantically.

"You must be Isabella ..."

"Just Bella."

"… It is lovely to meet you. I'm Mr Zimmer. Sit by Jasper, you're ahead in this class, so is he. You can work together." He spins me round and nudges me in the direction of the only free desk. I stumble towards my seat and give a small smile to Jasper, who looks confused that he can't smell me. Mr Zimmer is starting the lesson as I dig around in my bag for paper and pens.

"Today we will be learning about seperable verbs …" I have already tuned him out, "… this is verby the rabbit …" I look up in shock, just what is he on about, on the interactive board is a picture of a fluffy rabbit. Once I had overcome my shock, I tune him out again and stare unseeingly at the board, unaware of the shock coming. "So then you split it …" there was the sound of a knife dropping, the rabbit split in half and blood red filled the screen (**AN:/ My teacher actually did this, however it was in a much less dramatic way**), I vaguely hear Mr Zimmer continue as my head turns fuzzy, "Wasn't that funny everyone". I then fall out of my seat, I brace myself for the ground, but am caught in cold solid arms, this is the last thing I remember.

I wake to see a white ceiling, hospital is my first thought, my second is shit, there is another vampire. He was older than the vampires at school but had the same golden eyes. The thing that perturbed me was that he was dressed in hospital garb, how in hell does he stand the blood? He must have extraordinary control.

"Hello, I am Dr Cullen. Can you remember what happened?"

"Of course I can," _moron, _I muttered under my breath "I'm not stupid."

**OK EVERYONE. I'M REALLY SORRY BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST THAT I WRITE FOR THIS STORY. I DON'T HAVE THE COMMITMENT OR INSPIRATION TO WRITE A MULTI-CHAPTER FICTION. THANKYOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS ****.**

**IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY FEEL FREE. BUT WOULD YOU PLEASE INFORM ME BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HOW OTHERS CARRY ON THIS STORY LINE. ALSO, I HAVE PARTIALLY BASED THE TEACHERS'S PERSONALITIES AND ACTIONS ON TRUE EVENTS SO I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU COULD DO THIS, BUT IF NOT NEVER MIND.**

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS.**


End file.
